


So you're not supposed to be pint sized

by Creasion



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Heists, but it was fun !, i uhhh dont have any more tags for this, its not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creasion/pseuds/Creasion
Summary: Kid finishes his final heist and Conan asks about his secret.





	So you're not supposed to be pint sized

**Author's Note:**

> after not writing for dcmk for like 3 years im proud to say ive never gotten better at writing and in fact ive gotten worse
> 
> based off [this incredible post](https://redrobin-detective.tumblr.com/post/178864770090/)

Kaito slams open the roof’s door, leaving it open as he darts to the roof’s ledge, the Hope Diamond held tightly in his gloved hand.

He pauses just before the ledge, holding the oval-shaped diamond to the moon. He has plenty of time to check the gemstone here, with Nakamori and his police force swarming the floors far below him, and no child detectives hot on his heels. His eyes widen when red starts to shine through. Pandora, or he assumes, is far smaller than its steely-blue shell and the longer the moon shines through it, the more clearly the smaller gem’s oval shape shines through.

He’s so engrossed at finally finding Pandora that he hardly notices another, much smaller figure running up the stairs and onto the roof. “You’re not going anywhere.” A familiar child says behind him and he pivots on his heels to face him.

“Tantei-kun!” He chirps, hiding his surprise behind an overly exhausted poker face. _Where was he this whole time?_ “I thought you wouldn’t be here, even though it’s my final heist tonight.”

“Final?” Tantei-kun narrows his eyes and tilts his head, and Kaito could have considered it kind of cute, if it wasn’t for what he was capable of.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to play with you anymore.” Kaito clarifies, holding the priceless diamond between his pointer finger and thumb. He adjusts his hand to catch even more moonlight, and the bright red shines brilliantly under the glasslike gemstone. Now all that was left was destroying Pandora for good. He tucks the gemstone away into his suit, keeping a cautious eye on the boy and a hand on his hang glider.

“You were after something.” Tantei-kun assumes after a few moments. “You didn’t say this was the last one in your notice. Why did you steal all those gems just for this one?”

“My, you’re inquisitive,” Kaito mocks surprise, “but I’m afraid I don’t have enough time tonight.” A lie, but the detective before him doesn’t press further.

"It's a shame,” he continues. “But we have the roof for ourselves for now.” He had saved this time in his plans for an escape, but if Pandora's really what's in his possession, he can save a few more moments for the small detective. He just can’t relax, can’t give Tantei-kun any edge over him, especially not now.

The knowledge that they may never see each other sinks into the pit of Kaito’s stomach the longer they talk makes him nauseated. Admittedly the boy was strange and weirdly intelligent, and he _was_ the closest anyone’s gotten to catching him, even if he’ll never admit it. It’s a shame their game ends tonight.

The boy twitches, then falters and stills for a moment, a question clear as day sits on his tongue but goes unspoken for so long that Kaito believes that maybe it'll stay that way. When he finally does speak, it was a statement rather than a question that Kaito was expecting. “If this really is the last time,” he says. “I always wondered how you knew I'm Kudo Shinichi.” Kaito's blood ran cold.

_What?_

_Really?!_

Kaito blinks once. Twice. He feels his poker face slipping and he struggles to hide behind a cheeky grin, but a slight change in expression on the small detective’s face tells him it didn't go unnoticed. This child, this brilliant, quirky child was claiming to be a world famous _teenaged_ sleuth. He couldn’t believe it.

“A magician never reveals his secrets, Tantei-kun.” he lightly chides. Turmoil boils inside him. He saved time just to tell him his goal, now that Pandora rests in one of his pockets, but now he wants to run, to yell about how his pocket sized detective wasn't what he thought he was. “I’m afraid that’s all the time I have now. I hope you get your body back, Meitantei.” He shuffles back, as subtly as he can to avoid Tantei-kun (or should he call him Shinichi? Kaito didn't want to think about it). giving chase before he tries to fly away. Maybe he'll just do a public notice explaining his retirement. Maybe he'll leave a note for him at the agency, he knows where he lives-

Conan raises his watch arm and aims.

Kaito jumps and glides away over a crowd of fans.

* * *

 

Kaito sprints out of an alleyway across from Blue Parrot, already changed into his spare clothes and the Hope Diamond held in his pocket. Tantei-kun's voice clear in his mind as he busts open the double doors. “Jii you _won't_ believe what happened today.

__

__

From the bar, a very startled Jii fumbles and nearly drops a large glass and opts to place it on the counter. “Young master, your heist is over already?”

Kaito's panting from his run, but a mix of adrenaline and shock fuels him and he slips into the closest bar chair. “It is, but that's not why I'm here.” He can hear himself talking far too fast, but he can't will himself to slow down, not until he tells Jii. “Tantei-kun is an adult. I thought he was just some weird, fast kid I didn't know he could be a famous detectiv-”

"Wait, young master!” Jii interrupts, and Kaito immediately pauses, waiting. “You are talking too fast. Please slow down.”

Kaito apologizes, takes a moment to sort out his thoughts, and tries not to ramble about Kudo Shinichi.


End file.
